


Lipstick & Louboutins

by i1976_blu_notte, SCGdoeswhat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Moon Crystal, Secret Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lol whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i1976_blu_notte/pseuds/i1976_blu_notte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat
Summary: Despite their rocky history, Jacen can't get Rei out of his head.Lucky for him, Rei can't get Jacen out of her head, either.Written for the Senshi/Shitennou Mini Bang 2020Theme: Red
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite, Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Lipstick & Louboutins

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when shenanigans happen on the server! Thank you to BluNotte for her wonderful, fantastic, beautiful art and for being so patient with me through this! Thank you to Samus for her beta work! Last but not least, thank you to the mods and the girls on the server for enabling me because if it wasn't for them, the ridiculousness of this would never see the light of day. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/17c15186e1b5ea5ca9b49789160be6ad/00f74ef1ce9cdb5c-df/s1280x1920/7bed209aabec2a399ac00e947305d7c318c29920.jpg)

_Fuck._

That was the solitary word running through Jacen’s head this sweltering summer afternoon.

It was hot.

It was humid.

It was Tokyo in August.

The heat was stifling and on any other day, he would have been inside the cool walls of the palace, but who could say no to one Usagi Tsukino? 

He certainly couldn’t, especially when the future queen arranged this little shindig of a picnic in the royal gardens to help bolster the relationships between the Senshi and recently revived Shitennou, two years removed from their rebirth.

Or to be more precise, to help his relationship with a certain Martian firebrand of a guardian.

Sitting on a bench under the shade of a ginkgo tree, he took a sip of his beer as he scanned the other guests of this private affair. To his left were Ami and Sebastian, the first pair to become acquaintances through their many hours spent together in the library. Their friendship slowly evolved into a relationship as they got to know each other, realizing that their shared thirst for knowledge was not the only thing they had in common. 

He looked to his right, where Makoto and Nathaniel were laughing at some inside joke. Nate had it easy; Mako decided early on to forgive him for his past mistakes and from that point on, they became the resident old married couple. Except according to Nate, they had too much great sex to ever fall into that stereotype.

He looked straight ahead to their fearless leader in Kaden and his counterpart in Minako. For being such intelligent, tactical geniuses, they were both terrible at trying to hide whatever was going on between them. Their relationship was as complicated as ever. Their oath of duty and leadership bound them together while instrumental in keeping them apart. Everyone rolled their eyes at their not so secret rendezvous, playing along as if nobody knew what was going on between them.

His gaze then fell on the raven-haired goddess with amethyst eyes who stole his heart a millennia ago and had already done so in this lifetime, all without lifting a finger. Although technically, that was a lie.

Rei did lift her finger the very first time she saw him again after his reappearance, nearly burning him to a crisp the first time he stepped on the hallowed grounds of the Hikawa Jinja. Had it not been for the interference by Usagi and Mamoru, the likelihood was great he would have met the same fate she bestowed upon him decades ago, and she told him in no uncertain terms that she had no qualms to do it again.

He promised her early on that he would stay out of her way, not pushing the lines of whatever boundaries she set, be it personal or professional. For months, he walked on eggshells around her, taking her indifferent treatment of him in stride. After all, it was what he deserved for being the first to fall of the Shitennou, both in this lifetime and the last. They eventually found an equilibrium over the last year and she began to thaw, becoming less severe with her views towards him.

Of course, it didn’t mean they were anything more than acquaintances and he never pushed, despite the friendly demeanor she had started to display. He already had caused her enough pain to last more than their lifetimes.

Was it the healthiest of solutions, for him to keep his distance without resolving their differences and their past?

No, but he left everything up to her because he didn’t deserve a second – or third, in his case – chance. 

And now he found himself sitting by his lonesome, getting lost in his thoughts while his eyes fell on her back. Until she turned around, her eyes zeroing in on him as if she could feel his mind working overtime regarding her. He froze, unable to look away… especially when she held his gaze as she plucked this extraordinarily large strawberry from a bowl and proceeded to place it in her mouth, her ruby red lips closing around the tip and taking a luscious bite.

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9360f303af768f0930350b29d6749936/00f74ef1ce9cdb5c-2b/s1280x1920/efdebbb22cfd863124448c323c86dc6c0580d6e4.jpg)

He looked up in a daze, only to find her piercing amethyst eyes lock with his cobalt blues for a moment, his mouth slightly parting before she looked away with the most subtle of smirks on her face.

Or did he imagine the smirk? He shook himself out of his fantasy and took in a deep breath.

He would have brushed it off, playing their locked gaze filled with lust as a trick of his mind, until Rei picked up a wedge of bright red watermelon, taking a bite, which of course was normal. What wasn't normal was the pointed look she shot him when everyone else was distracted, the juice from the fruit squirting down her chin. Her eyes found his once more, and with a slow, deliberate movement of her hand, she wiped the juice off with her finger, tongue flicking out with the quickest of motions before cleaning herself up with a napkin.

Jacen swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, mouth slightly ajar. They were locked in this impromptu staring contest… or maybe it was because he hadn't gotten laid in forever… but were they having eye sex?

Before he could process anything else, she turned away at someone's behest, the smirk and raised eyebrow on her face the only sign that she was fully aware of what she did.

The rest of the afternoon was hard to get through. Literally. He stayed seated most of the time, choosing to sit out a round of whatever game they played because of the hard-on that was omnipresent in his pants. Seeing Rei walking around in her mini skirt and wedges did nothing to help his case, his eyes traversing up her long, smooth legs, his mind remembering everything that was hidden underneath.

Nate sat down next to him, slapping the blond man on the shoulder. "You know, you've been straight up eye-fucking her this whole afternoon. Keep it up and she's going to burn your balls off."

The two men watched Rei and Mako laugh about something when the ravenette glanced over the busty brunette's shoulder, once again shooting Jacen a heated look.

"Or maybe she'll be doing something completely different with your balls," Nate cackled. "That would be a new development."

"Shut up, Nate." Jacen dragged a hand down his face. 

"Regardless, man, I think you need to do something and either go for it or take your mind off her. It's been two years. I know we're all looking for atonement, but you have to stop torturing yourself."

Jacen gave a noncommittal grunt, not even entertaining the idea presented by his best friend. "If this is how it's going to be, it's the least I deserve."

Nathan followed his gaze to the woman talking to his girlfriend, patting the blond man on the shoulder as he got up. "Suit yourself. But you should learn to forgive yourself some time."

"Not until she forgives me first."

"I think you'd be surprised by what time heals. If you aren't willing to move on, then try and talk to her like she’s a human being and not a deity, for fuck's sake."

The rest of the afternoon went by without incident. Jacen found his head buzzing less over his fellow Shitennou's words, but more so because of Rei’s actions. There was something different about the air around her. 

After the day's festivities, everyone headed back to the palace at their leisure, Jacen having a head start. All afternoon, his gaze kept wandering to her, and more often than not, her eyes were looking back at him before turning away. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to rein in his imagination. 

Or maybe closing his eyes was a mistake because all he saw was her perfect mouth wrapping around that strawberry earlier, but in place of the fruit, he envisioned his cock instead.

He shouldn't have these thoughts. He shouldn't have been thinking about her with all the sinful things he wanted her to do. But he couldn’t help his imagination running wild, more so after the visual she gave him with those oh-so-lucky pieces of fruit.

Walking into the palace, it took all his willpower not to make a mad dash for his suite, the stiffening in his pants making any movement unbearable at this point. Through the main hall, two rights, then down the long corridor. He had to concentrate through the labyrinth of the majestic palace with all his blood flow being directed down below. He could barely remember making it to his room, everything a blur because all he needed at this moment was to relieve himself

Entering his room, he unzipped his jeans and took his dick out, squeezing his impressive size before running his hand up and down. He inhaled sharply while thinking of the warmth of Rei's mouth sucking on his cock, every inch of him disappearing as she would struggle to take him in.

"Patience and harmony, my ass," Jacen exhaled, looking down at the engorged thickness. He ran his hand over the entirety of his length, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip, a groan emanating from his throat. 

Stripping off his clothes, he made his way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, the warm water dribbling down his toned body. He closed his eyes and started stroking himself at a slow pace.

He could see it now; Rei on her knees in front of him, her tongue lavishing him with attention before sucking on his head with her dainty, little mouth. Jacen stifled a moan as his head fell forward and he placed his other hand against the smooth marble that lined the shower for balance. His hand started to move faster as he thought about her lips wrapped around his dick and the welcomed heat she would provide him.

His eyes closed and he gave in to his fantasy, enjoying the hot water cascading over him as he imagined filling her mouth over and over again. "Oh God, Rei," he exhaled, his muscles starting to tense with his approaching orgasm. Picking up the pace of his hand, his breathing became more erratic and his jaw hung agape as he neared his release. He started to thrust into his fist, his rigid cock sliding through his grip before he stilled, releasing a loud groan as he came into his hand.

Jacen leaned forward after the unsatisfactory orgasm, eyes squeezed shut while he rested his forehead against the cool, smooth wall of stone. His hand was a poor substitute for her and his memories from the Silver Millennium were almost mocking him at this point. It was a blessing and a curse how sharp the recollections of her wonderful mouth were in his mind, but he counted himself lucky that he was able to ever live it in the first place.

He took a few moments to compose himself before finishing his shower, the feeling of lethargy taking hold after a full day. It took composure to keep his emotions and body in check, especially being around her almost the entire time. After finishing in the bathroom, he collapsed into bed, falling into a deep sleep, his dreams full of amethyst eyes and memories of the past.

Little did he know that somewhere else in the palace, Rei sat at her vanity, her face frozen in shock at the vision she just experienced. She swallowed at the very vivid picture etched into her mind: Jacen, in the shower, his strong hand stroking his member as he said her name. Her skin felt hot at the thought of him touching himself while thinking of her and much to her surprise, she discovered she didn’t mind it. At all.

***

A few days later, three of the inner Senshi sat in the parlour of the Crystal Palace for their unofficial weekly briefing since Ami had been held up by a conference call that went longer than planned. Minako and Makoto sat on the plush loveseat, ignoring their drinks on the coffee table in front of them. The Venusian giggled with every word Mako whispered, each pause a segue into more and more laughter.

Rei sipped her tea as patiently as she could, until she couldn't stand it any longer.

"What on earth's name are you two tittering incessantly about??"

The blonde pursed her lips, attempting to fight the smile threatening to overtake her and instead picked up her coffee, sipping it. Her azure eyes twinkled with a secret that she was holding onto with a thread.

"Well?" Rei's clipped tone was enough for Mina to laugh into her cup.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Makoto took a breath, the smile breaking out. "Once I tell you, I guarantee you there's no going back."

"Just tell me already." The Senshi of Fire rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic effect, lifting the cup of tea to her mouth.

"Nate was telling me the other night that Jacen is... well endowed."

Rei choked on her tea, coughing as the hot liquid threatened to go down the wrong pipe. "What? How does he even know? Why did he even tell you that?"

Mina doubled over in laughter. "You know, I never would've thought he was packing. I mean, with Kaden and Nate, I think it's obvious. But Jay? Who knew!"

"Nate just told me. It was after one of our group training sessions and when they went to the showers after, he happened to see it and almost did a double take because he was not expecting that."

Rei glowered at her two friends before getting up, leaving her tea unfinished. She could feel her cheeks getting warm with the thought of Jacen's dick, especially after the vision she had the other night. Frowning, she tossed her hair over her shoulder in the most dramatic fashion, hoping they wouldn't pick up on the blush on her cheeks. If Mina picked up on any inkling of her thoughts, she'd never live it down and so Rei did the most sensible thing: she walked out of the room just as Ami was entering. "You two are impossible."

Ami's confused gaze dashed between the three women, sitting down in the seat that Rei had just vacated.

"What just happened here?" She asked demurely, pouring herself a cup of tea.

A sneaky grin crossed Mina's face, her eyes darting to Mako for the briefest of seconds before looking at the bluenette.

"Nothing, just Rei being Rei. So, Ami, tell us about Sebastian."

"Tell you what about Sebastian?"

Minako paused for the most theatrical effect, the shit-eating grin on her face growing wider by the second. "... Is he really as big as he brags about?"

Rei was at the end of the corridor before all she heard was the sound of Ami shrieking echoing through the halls.

"Minako! What is wrong with you!"

A smile tugged at the corner of Rei's mouth. Despite her bravado and against her better judgement, her thoughts wandered to Jacen and his big dick.

Their next training session was going to be interesting, to say the very least.

***

Rei would have been lying to herself if she said that Mako's words hadn't been on her mind since that conversation last week in the parlour.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Jacen. In fact, it was just the opposite. He still had classically handsome good looks, his chiseled jaw coupled with blond hair and blue eyes enough to make girls swoon.

Just like all of them, his features were similar to his corporal form during the Silver Millennium and just like all the other Senshi, her memories were fuzzy when it came to the past. She was unable to recall most specifics, although the major instances were now in her consciousness. Things like seeing Jadeite for the first time and her initial rebuff of his advances stuck out in her mind, as did the night months later during the ball on Earth where she gave herself to him. The one that she could feel the most was the hurt of his betrayal before the Fall.

But she never could remember his face or other parts of him in detail. Interestingly enough, everyone knew that each of the Shitennou had all their memories intact, perhaps as penance to atone for their part in the past.

She shook her head as she prepared for training, needing to kick the thoughts of Jacen and his package before seeing him in ten minutes. Just her luck, she was scheduled for a one on one sparring session with the man in question. Huffing, at least she knew training would be good today. She had a lot of pent up frustration to let out.

Heading to the training rooms, she found Jacen already in his Shitennou uniform, the tailored fit not doing her any favors as it hugged his toned, lean frame. 

"Rei," he greeted her in his usual fashion, bowing with respect and not giving a hint of what his imagination thought of on a regular basis.

"Jacen," she replied in a clipped tone, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

His eyebrow raised as he looked over her civilian outfit. "Did I miss the memo of casual training today?" It was unlike her to arrive at training unprepared.

A shocked expression appeared on her face as she looked down at her clothes. This was the first time she ever showed up not in her uniform, ready for training, and it was all because of the man who was standing before her. She scowled in displeasure at her mistake, scolding herself for her lack of concentration.

Without warning, she transformed into Sailor Mars, the rings of fire caressing her body and leaving almost nothing to Jacen's imagination. The heat that shot through her veins after the look he gave her dwarfed the fire that just engulfed her. It was the same look she recognized from the night of the picnic, but what got her the most was that she liked the way he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I should've looked away." Jacen cast his eyes downward, embarrassed at his lack of manners.

She placed her hand on his forearm, the action making him turn to her. His eyes widened with the initiated contact. "It's okay, it's not like I gave you a warning. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" 

Without waiting for his answer, she walked over to the programming console and input the series of exercises. The training program started, a series of warmups to hone their skills and powers before moving into the next sequence, which was a step up in difficulty. They took them down with ease, but the main purpose of these exercises was to help with teamwork. Each pairing of Senshi and Shitennou had complementary skills, and they both knew they needed to work together in order to reach their full potential.

The final scenario of the program shifted the scene to a ruined Tokyo. The simulation had changed the topography of the room, mimicking the fallen buildings and debris everywhere. They had attempted this same scene twice before, failing to pass it due to their inability to work together, but this time, Rei was determined to defeat it.

She knew it was her hang-ups of working with him that held them back, and if he knew it, he never said a disparaging word to her.

With a leap in the air, she conjured her bow and arrow, trusting that Jadeite would assist in the attack, and they performed the finishing move flawlessly. 

Rei landed in a crouch on one knee, winded but with a smile as she looked down on the ground. When she looked up, she hadn't realized he had moved in front of her. That's when she saw it: the glimpse of his bulge that was currently right in front of her face.

Her jaw dropped and her mouth went dry with Jacen's crotch about a foot from her face. She was transfixed; Mako's words were vaguely echoing through her brain. The shifting terrain around her barely registered as she focused on his member being restrained. How had she never noticed before that his uniform trousers were tailored perfectly for his strong thighs, fitting snug around his groin-

"Mars, are you okay?" Jadeite was none the wiser to his companion's distraction, his eyes darting around the room to make sure they cleared the program.

He held his hand out to help her stand and to his surprise, she took it. He tried to ignore the heat between them, even though this was the first time she had willingly accepted his help. 

In somewhat of a red haze, she stood up and her tongue flicked out to wet her lips without a second thought. She didn't pull away immediately, instead looking up at his taller frame with the inferno inside her raging. Clearing her throat, she broke herself out of the trance without ever breaking eye contact.

"Thank you, Jacen." She finally withdrew her hand from his, turning on her heel and walking out with a swing of her hips.

Jay stood alone in the training room, confused over the last few minutes. There was something different about her aura, the intensity rolling off her in waves. She lingered when she normally would have run out at the first available moment, but what posed the most questions to him was the look in her eyes. They were a deep, royal purple compared to the lighter amethyst he was used to. He shook his head at the thought creeping into his mind.

There was no way, right?

There was no way her eyes had dilated, sharing a glint of attraction or a hint of desire... could there?

A few weeks passed after their training session, and everything went back to normal with both Rei and Jacen having minimal contact outside of their duties. While somewhat disappointed with the step back in their relationship, he was in a better place for his birthday this year compared to the prior year as Jacen walked into his suite at the Crystal Palace, a content smile on his face. 

He had a decent buzz going and was lucky Minako, Makoto, and Ami were there, or else Nate and Seb were going to get him totally shitfaced again while Kaden watched in amusement. There was no doubt about it; this was the best birthday he’d had in recent memory. The Senshi and Shitennou had come together for dinner and drinks that night and a good time was had, even though the one person he hoped to see the most wasn’t present.

Walking towards his bedroom in the dark, he avoided the furniture with expertise, his photographic memory lending him a hand to maneuver through the en suite sitting room. His blazer landed on the loveseat after a haphazard toss; he'd take care of it tomorrow after some much-needed alone time tonight and the good night's sleep that would undoubtedly follow. He thanked the powers above for the gift of photographic memory to get him off tonight.

He stopped in his tracks for a second, thinking he heard a noise, shaking his head and dismissing it as a side effect of a building built entirely of crystal until he heard it again coming from his bedroom. Trying to shake the alcohol-induced haze, he made his way in, confused that the lights in his bedroom were dimmed. He was sure he had turned them off before he left, and he definitely did not have the chair to his desk in the middle of the room.

"Have a seat, Jacen." 

The familiar voice belonging to the woman who was always in his dreams floated out from the bathroom and he followed her orders, settling into the chair that was pulled out for him. He closed his eyes, questioning whether the last round of shots were the best idea if this is what he was hallucinating. 

All his doubts were dispelled moments later, his eyes opening to the sight of Rei walking out of the bathroom and towards him. Her black Christian Louboutin stilettos clicked against the crystalline floor as she circled the chair he was sitting in before taking a few steps away from him, the flash of red with each step drawing his attention to her feet. His gaze traveled up her long, toned legs, to the mini skirt she was wearing, giving him an ample view of her assets. She turned around, and his mouth went dry as he appreciated the black corset that accentuated her perfect figure. He felt like he was in a dream state. Between his lowered inhibitions and the vision of beauty in front of him, he felt himself harden and fought the urge to squeeze himself under her watchful eye.

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/58f7cc3a6642b8d90cdbc8b7cc4c9ba4/00f74ef1ce9cdb5c-ff/s1280x1920/bc668846e53a61db79629a6bea4355f9ca8f430e.jpg)

He shook his head in an effort to either stop his hallucination or to clear his mind of the foggy, alcohol-laden haze. He wasn’t sure at this point. If she was real, then it was definitely the latter, and the voice inside him told him that they shouldn't pursue this; their history was proof that it never ended well. As much as desired her, it was simple. He couldn't let it happen.

This was taking all the restraint in the universe for him and his common sense to prevail, but he was failing miserably. "Rei," he stood up, his voice straining, "I don't think we should – “ 

Rei turned around and crossed the room, pushing him back into the chair with a forceful finger. "Shut up, Jay."

He fell back into the chair in silence, swallowing as he looked up at her.

"Tell me you don't want this."

A part of him said to say no. Unfortunately for him, his entire being was screaming the opposite, especially with the fact that he hadn't been with anyone since coming back after he took a vow of celibacy that he would only break for her.

Rei looked down on him, that smirk once again gracing her beautiful face. She bent over, placing her arms on both sides of him, her hands resting on the chair backing. Leaning in, her lustrous ebony hair fell over her shoulder, brushing against him. She brought her mouth next to his ear and a sultry, wry chuckle left her. "That's what I thought. Consider this a birthday present." 

His eyes closed and he swallowed thickly, the smell of her familiar jasmine scent far more intoxicating than any drink he had that night. He gripped the armrests of the chair as she brushed the tip of her nose across his cheek with the slightest of touches, nudging his nose with hers before he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with her.

Her eyes deepened to a dark, royal purple and Jacen found himself drowning in their depths, the only thing keeping him afloat was the break she afforded him by her gaze falling to his mouth. She wet her cherry red lips with a flick of her tongue, the minute action capturing his attention. It took everything in his power not to reach out and touch her, but he knew she dictated the rules of whatever this was between them.

The corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly, and his breath hitched in his throat, afraid that even taking air in would dispel the magic. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his, a mixture of curiosity and desire leading her actions. It wasn't until he felt her mouth on his again that he was sure she was real, and he kissed her back, his tongue tentative before she allowed him in. The moan she released into his mouth shot straight to his groin, and he held onto the chair to control himself as her hands wandered over his shoulders and down his chest. Her touch felt like fire through his shirt, and all he wanted was to feel her all over him, in whatever capacity she was willing to push this.

His eyes were shrouded with lust as his lids opened to see the reciprocated desire in hers as he waited for her next move. Her fingers flitted over the buttons of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and undoing them until his chest was bared, rising and falling with each labored breath he took. The fingernail she traced over his taut skin gave him goosebumps, and he swallowed hard as her touch went further south. She placed light kisses down his chest and over his abs, until she placed her hands on his thighs to help her balance as she got down on her knees in front of him.

Without a word, she brought her hand to the front of his pants, feeling his hardened member jump at the indirect contact, and he nearly lost control. He had dreamt of this for so long and it took everything in his power to keep himself reined in. The vague thought crossed his mind that her touch was opposite of the confident demeanor she displayed minutes ago but seeing his reaction to her spurred her on. Undoing the buckle on his belt, she slowly unzipped his trousers with care before trailing her nail at the waistband of his underwear. The sly smile returned to her face as she looked up at him through thick lashes.

His eyes were transfixed on her and his mouth fell agape, his stomach flexing with each pass of her finger over the expanse of his skin. He could feel all the blood in his body flow south, his fingers digging into the armrests so hard that he swore he was going to crush it. 

Dipping her hand beneath the fabric, she wrapped a dainty hand around him, her eyebrows raising as she felt his girth. A gasp escaped her when her eyes fell on his massive dick now in her hand.

Jacen flushed under her gaze, his skin turning rosy from not only being turned on but from her wonderment at his size. He knew he was big, but having Rei hold him in his hand made him all that much more aware.

“I – yeah, if it’s too much…” the words pained him to say, but he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable with anything.

“No, it’s alright,” she whispered, smiling up at him. “You’re… you’re very big.”

The corner of his mouth lifted, and for the first time tonight, he felt himself at ease. “Thank you.”

She let out a small laugh, wrapping both hands around him and squeezing gently, causing him to throw his head back with a groan. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, Jacen. And by the way, you don’t need to grip the chair all night. I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”

Relaxing his grip, he placed his hand on the back of her head as she placed a tentative kiss on his bulbous head before her tongue darted out to taste his hot skin, his eyes rolling back in bliss. The feeling of her warm, wet mouth engulfed his tip as she worked him up and down, loosening her jaw to fit more of him in. His fingers smoothed back her hair before tangling in her dark, luscious mane, guiding her over his taut flesh. He watched, hypnotized, as she wrapped both hands around his thickness, stroking him in tandem with her mouth, his breaths coming hard as he let the pleasure take over.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” he murmured, his hips rising to meet her every movement.

She released him with a pop, licking his shaft before placing him back into her mouth, one hand moving to his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. His eyes were glazing over as she continued sucking him off, and he felt the inferno building within himself, the fire she ignited in his blood threatening to consume him. It had been so long since he was with anyone, and he wanted to hold on as long as he could to savor this feeling, especially if this was a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence.

Except that Rei’s tongue swirling over his head and her hands pumping his shaft surpassed his fantasies, and he fisted her hair, holding her face to him while he thrust into her. He knew he was so close, his balls tightening as he fucked her pretty, little mouth as he stared into the dark pools of her amethyst eyes, ready to explode. 

“Oh God, Rei,” he panted under his breath, “fuck, I’m going to come!”

Her hands quickened, and she sucked on his head, his cock throbbing as he exploded, his hot cum shooting into her mouth. It barely registered in his mind that she swallowed his seed, his hand relaxing its grip before running his fingers through her thick, onyx hair. If this was the only time this was going to happen, he was going to relish every second that she allowed him.

He watched her get up from her knees, the slight grimace from being in that position alerting him to her discomfort. “Shit, are you okay?” He rasped, holding her arm to help her stand.

“Yes, I’m alright, thank you.” She bent over to kiss him, and he took the chance to kiss her thoroughly, his hand wrapping around the base of her neck as he tasted himself on her. 

“Jacen,” she pulled back, breathless, before standing up straight. Smoothing her outfit to make it presentable once more, she looked down on him as she ran her fingers through her hair, combing any tangles out while her eyes darted over his body.

“Yeah?”

"Do not speak of this to anyone." 

The statement was not a request; it was an order.

Jacen nodded as he looked up into her eyes, her intensity almost burning a hole through him.

Rei turned towards the door, her head held high before pausing to turn around. Her gaze roved over him, taking in his disheveled appearance. He sat there in the chair, his shirt unbuttoned and strewn open, his pants unzipped with his softened manhood out. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at his thick dick, which had just been in her mouth minutes earlier. Her attention snapped back to his face and she opened her mouth as if to say something, only to close it instead.

Rei wasn't one to hold her tongue, and at her decision to not speak, he quirked an eyebrow in response, earning him daggers from the glare she shot back.

He replied with a nod and nothing more. The last thirty minutes seemed like a fever dream and never in his wildest thoughts or imagination would Rei sucking him off be a remote possibility.

Except he looked down at his now soft cock and saw the cherry red ring stain her lipstick left to remind him what just happened was very, very real.

***

After his birthday, days turned into weeks and with each passing minute, Jacen thought what happened that night was a very graphic fantasy. His calendar never seemed to line up with Rei’s, mostly because of scheduling conflicts and palace business that made them busy with the day to day preparations for the onset of Crystal Tokyo. He saw her exactly once since she gave him his birthday present, and it happened to be the morning after, not even twelve hours later.

All Senshi and Shitennou were present for a mandatory meeting and he sat at the table, for the first time early, in hopes of having a chance to speak to her. It was just his luck that everyone was barely on time and he found himself spacing out, mindlessly gnawing on his pen. The only thoughts that consumed his brain over the last twelve hours was the memory of Rei’s warm mouth encapsulating his dick.

Nobody noticed his lack of concentration, attributing it to a hangover if they did. He didn’t care either way; his mind was preoccupied with the raven-haired beauty and nothing else existed in his universe at that moment. That was until the familiar clack of stiletto Louboutin heels echoed against the sparkling floors of the corridor, garnering his undivided attention. The doors opened and he watched Rei and Ami enter the conference room, a cool smile on the Martian Senshi’s face. Her eyes scanned the room and locked eyes with him for the briefest of moments, giving no indication of her thoughts, much to his chagrin.

Of course she wouldn’t. She did tell him not to speak a word.

Ami took her seat at the table, leaving Rei to herself, and it was then she glanced over at him once more, arching her eyebrow while everyone else was busy getting settled. His eyes widened in response but just as quickly as she acknowledged him, she made her way over to Mako, who was seated across from him. Craning his ears to hear their conversation, he picked up bits and pieces of their chitchat. He was about to tune them out until he heard Rei mention her lipstick, and his mind replayed those lips on him, leaving her mark. His eyes found hers and she knew exactly what was on his mind, although she would never have guessed the dismay he felt when he heard her say she lost her favorite color that she used last night.

A few weeks passed after that meeting and Jacen found himself walking through the ground floor of a department store with Nate in tow. They weaved through the array of cosmetic counters on their way to the exit and were almost to the doors when something caught the blond man's eye. He stopped in his tracks as his friend continued walking, not noticing that Jay was nowhere near him anymore.

Jacen backtracked to what caught his attention and there, in bright lights and on display, was the Tom Ford counter. His eyes zeroed in on the item that was currently being highlighted, which happened to be a tube of a very familiar shade of red. 

"I'll take one of these, please," Jacen told the associate, handing her the money.

"Cherry Lush? A very good choice, sir. It is one of our best selling and original colors. Your partner will love it." She grabbed a box of the lip color and went to the other side of the counter to wrap it up.

"I don't think that's your color," Nate came up behind him, snickering in amusement.

Jacen pointedly ignored the burly man.

"Who are you buying lipstick for?"

"None of your business, man."

Nate barked out in laughter, slapping his brother on his back. 

Jacen stared at him with annoyance written all over his face, waiting for his oaf of a friend to stop. "Are you done yet?"

"Not even close," he smiled, wiping away the tear that had formed from laughing so hard. "You know, Rei's going to burn your balls off when she finds out you're buying some girl fancy lipstick."

Crimson flooded Jacen's cheeks as he looked at the color while they waited for the associate to wrap the expensive cosmetic, memories of Rei's mouth wrapped around his cock and leaving her mark on his hardened flesh flooding his brain.

"Oh shit!" Nate doubled over in laughter after he saw the blush creeping on his friend's face. "She's definitely burning them off if she knew that you were fucking beet red right now."

What he was planning was either a stroke of genius or Nate was right, she was going to burn his balls off.

***  
Later that evening, Rei walked through the doorway to her quarters, tossing her coat on the back of the sofa in annoyance. She was in meetings all day with diplomats from across the globe who refused to listen to their proposed treaties, and the day could not have been over soon enough. Opening a small cabinet, she pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured herself a substantial glass, needing something to alleviate the tension from her body. She didn’t drink often but after the day she had, she felt like she deserved it. 

Taking a long sip, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the fruity, floral taste on her tongue before swallowing, letting the liquid warm her insides. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes and her gaze landed on a small, nondescript, brown box that was left on the coffee table, prompting her brow to arch in question. She walked over and picked it up, reading the small notecard attached to it. 

> _"I heard you were out of lipstick._
> 
> _-J_
> 
> _P.S. Feel free to stop by any time._
> 
> _P.P.S. Wear the black shoes with the red soles if you do."_

Rereading the note, she pursed her lips in contemplation. The audacity of him to assume what she did would happen again! She flung the note back on the table, looking at it before picking it back up to read it again. A dull ache settled in her and she already knew what her answer was going to be. She bit her lip with the thought of how she sucked on his perfect dick for his birthday and how unsatisfied she felt when she was back in her quarters. Getting herself off that night was no comparison for the real thing, and now that she knew what he had? She found herself wanting even more. She told herself it was just a birthday gift for him but now she wanted him for herself.

After staring at the piece of cardstock in her hand, she decided that maybe Jacen was exactly what she needed to take the edge off her day. Changing into a short, black, silk dress, she threw the coat that was had been draped on the seat over her clothes before slipping on the requested Louboutin stilettos. At least if she ran into anyone, she could lie with where she was going. Her pulse raced in her ears as her heels clicked through the palace, and fortunately, her path to Jacen's room was clear.

Arriving at his room, she knocked on the door lightly, attempting to cover any sound that may have traveled down the halls. 

“Just a minute!” She heard Jacen’s voice call back, a ruffling of papers and scraping of a chair following. He opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d actually show.”

“Do you make it a habit of inviting people and not expect them to come?” She lifted her brow, walking in past him.

“I, uh, no.” He peeked his head out and looked down both sides of the hall, to make sure nobody saw her. Closing the door, he ran a hand through his sun-hued hair with the realization that she was actually in his room. “I just didn’t think you’d come. It’s late and I hoped, but – “

“I mean, if you’re busy, I can leave,” she teased.

“No, no, I definitely don’t want that, I was just going through some papers to try and cut down the work later in the week. I’m really happy that you came.”

"Good, because I wasn't planning on leaving yet. I need to properly thank you for replacing my lipstick." 

"It was the least I could do after you…" he cleared his throat, his mind wandering to his birthday and the mark her lipstick left on him. 

Taking her coat off and draping it over the back of a chair, she walked over to him, her arms wrapping around his neck as her fingers fiddled with the soft curls at the back of his head. If she was going to do this, she was going to take it the whole way. “After I what?” 

He swallowed thickly, his cobalt eyes darkening with her initiative. “You know.” 

She could see the hesitation on his part melt away as he pulled her towards him, her figure molding into his. The hardness that was pressing into her hip gave her all the indication she needed to know what was exactly on his mind. Smirking, her eyes dilated as she peppered kisses up his jaw. "I never had the chance to ask, but did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah, best one I've had to my recollection. Thank you."

"For what exactly?" She rolled her hips against him, eliciting a groan from him.

"Rei..." He captured her mouth with his, sweeping his tongue against hers. 

Breaking away, she stared into his eyes, challenging him. "I want to hear you say it.” 

Another roll of her hips emboldened him, and his hands meandered down her back to her ass, giving her a squeeze before holding her even closer. His jaw clenched while he closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them, the blue blaze trapped within threatening to take over as his nostrils flared with desire. A new confidence surged through him and his voice dropped, his tone low and raspy. "For letting me fuck your mouth. God, Rei, I want you so bad."

“The feeling’s mutual.” A smile graced her lips and purple eyes flashed in response. She pulled him down for a heated kiss, pressing her body against the length of his and feeling the shudder run through him. Hearing his admission unleashed the passion she kept contained, and she let herself give in to the desire that had been flooding her brain the last few months. 

Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and she untucked it from his pants, undoing the buttons before exploring the exquisite, lean muscle of his body now on display. She discarded his shirt on the floor and kissed down his chest before he dragged her up, kissing her hard once more. Her hands made their way to the front of his pants, and she squeezed his bulge before unbuckling his belt, blindly trying to unbutton his pants.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her fingertips while his other hand ran over the smooth material of her dress, bunching the bottom as he grazed the soft skin of her thighs with the back of his fingers. Draping her arm over his shoulder, he leaned down and sucked on her pulse point, bringing out a yelp from her after he dragged his teeth along her skin.

“Jay,” she trailed off, bringing his face to hers, “not here. In there.”

He obliged and picked her up with ease, taking them to the foot of his bed before he sat down with her in his lap facing him. His hands landed on her thighs, massaging them before grasping her ass, pulling her closer until there was no space between them. The moan that escaped her was melodic and only made him harder. “Are you sure about this?”

Pulling back, she looked at him with hooded eyes, her breath shallow. “I won’t lie, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since your birthday.” She accentuated her statement by grinding down on him, a jolt going through her as she felt him hard under her. The groan he released traveled through her, and she knew she needed to feel his skin next to hers. 

Goosebumps covered her skin as his hands snaked up her thighs and under her dress before he gripped her hips, rocking upwards. She raised her arms over her head and he slowly inched the silken fabric up her torso until he pulled it off, exposing her perfect body to him.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember,” he whispered, his eyes burning a trail over her smooth skin. Brushing the hair out of her face, he kissed her hard but his hands were gentle, his fingertips grazing along her ribcage before cupping her breasts with his hands.

She moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss, looking straight into his eyes. Climbing off him, she moved to undo his pants when he stopped her, kicking them off instead. Before she could straddle him once more, he sat up and placed his hands on her waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the supple skin before hooking his thumbs through the waistband of her underwear. 

“Is this okay?”

Nodding in response, she became very aware of how his eyes soaked her all in. Her breathing became shallow as he slid her black lace panties down her silken legs, letting them drop next to the Louboutins he requested she wore. 

His hands traced their way up and her breath hitched as they locked eyes right before his thumb brushed over her cleft with the slightest of touches. A shiver ran through her, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, anchoring herself as he continued to stroke her flesh. She widened her stance, giving him more access, and he switched from his thumb to his fingers, his digits sliding through her wet folds. She started to rock against his hand, rubbing herself on him for more contact until her eyes sprang open when she felt nothing but air after he took his hand away. 

Her mouth opened to protest until he pulled her close and brought her breast to his mouth, his hand slipping back in between her legs, the protest dying on her lips replaced by a low moan. She ran a hand through his soft, blond waves as he kissed his way to the other side, his tongue flicking her peak before sucking on it. The ache in her core only intensified with his stimulation. She needed him in her now.

Grabbing his hair, she leaned over and kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed as she crawled over him. She straddled him once more, this time with nothing between them to obstruct their contact. 

“I need you right now,” she murmured against his lips, and he captured her mouth with his, sweeping his tongue against hers. She felt him hard under her and nibbled at his lip, her muscles tensing at the feeling of how big he was. She lowered herself on him slowly, her head falling back in ecstasy as he stretched her out and filled her up. It had been so long for her, and she scrunched her face with each inch she took in. 

“You okay?” Jay managed out, following her lead.

Rei nodded, not moving and adjusting to him. She would never admit it, but he felt amazing. After taking a moment to let her body relax, she started moving against him, riding him slow and dictating the pace between them. His hands reached around and firmly gripped her ass, guiding her up and down as she leaned forward to kiss him. It wasn’t long until she started moving faster, his hard cock gliding in and out of her wet heat, the sounds of bodies coming together mixed with their moans filling his chambers.

“I’m almost there,” she breathed, the words quiet against his skin, and she rocked faster, the fire inside blazing into an inferno through her body. Her back arched after she sat up, letting him enjoy the view of her body as she sank onto him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh, guiding his touch towards her most sensitive spot. She clenched around him when he caressed her clit with his thumb, her tightness bringing a groan from him and he started rubbing her to bring her to the edge.

“Jacen, yes!” She cried out as he started fucking her harder from below, his cock hitting her spot as he sped his hand up. She felt the orgasm rip through her, her toes curling as her body tensed all around him, squeezing hard before letting go. The only thing keeping her upright was his other hand and she came again as he fucked her through the waves of pleasure. With one final thrust, he emptied himself into her, his dick throbbing from ecstasy.

“… Fuck,” he sighed, running a hand down his face.

The simple word that left his lips encompassed the myriad of feelings that were being shared between them, and she collapsed onto him, barely registering the word before her eyes closed in exhaustion. 

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7c69ef08304585e0f927de87b382e771/00f74ef1ce9cdb5c-50/s1280x1920/a2904e13364c04c6c8c363861cc02a06679906c3.jpg)

A few hours later, she awoke with a deep sigh, debating if she would make the trek back to her room. Even if she wanted to, her body felt sore from him and instead of moving, she found herself snuggling closer to his body. She thought he was still asleep until the clearing of his throat told her differently. 

“I thought you were asleep,” she said, her eyes closing.

“I was, but I’m a light sleeper, remember?”

“Guess some things never change.” She felt his arms stiffen at the mention of their past for a moment before relaxing once more.

“So,” he paused, running a finger up and down her arm. “Are we going to talk about this?” 

“What’s there to talk about? We’re both consenting adults, aren’t we?”

He looked down at her with a lazy smile, wrapping his arm around her after depositing a kiss on the top of her head. “We are, but this is a jump from where we were only a short time ago.”

“You’re right, but isn’t this a better place to be in compared to then?” She more felt him laugh instead of hearing it, the rumble deep in his chest.

“Touché.”

They were left with their own thoughts as silence filled the room before she broke it once more.

“Hey, Jay?”

“Mm hmm?”

She paused, weighing the words on her tongue before deciding to make them tangible.

“Just give me some time, okay?”

His heartbeat sped up under her ear and she could hear the smile in his voice as he answered.

“Okay.”


End file.
